Historias de Navidad
by El Jardin de los hechizos
Summary: Cinco maravillosas historias, en las que viviremos el sentimiento de la Navidad Está historia se compone de cinco relatos diferentes de grandes y Magnificas autoras, que participaron en el concurso de Os de Navidad 2014 del grupo de facebook "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" Los personajes que corresponden a dichas historias tratan sobre los personajes de las historias de Maya
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cinco maravillosas historias, en las que viviremos el sentimiento de la Navidad

Está historia se compone de cinco relatos diferentes de grandes y Magnificas autoras, que participaron en el concurso de Os de Navidad 2014 del grupo de facebook "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya"

Los personajes que corresponden a dichas historias tratan sobre los personajes de las historias de Maya Masen Cullen

—Navidad en Nueva York by Pauly Mp

—Ángel de Navidad by Pao Sierra

—Dame Esperanza by Francis Maritzel

—Anhelos de Navidad by Emmaly Swallen

—Deseo Concedido by Tecupi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:** Los personajes de esta historia son productos de la imaginación de la autora Maya Masen Cullen, a quien pertenecen.

Este Os ha participado en el concurso de Navidad 2014 del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook /groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autora es Pauly Mp

 **Summary:** "La alegría que sintieron al verse nuevamente era incalculable, se podía respirar felicidad en el ambiente,

con solo mirarse eran capaces de comunicarse y, sin articular palabra ,se dijeron «te amo»." (Personajes Justin &Lizzie)

 **Navidad en New York**

Y diciembre se terminaba, era tiempo de Navidad, para Elizabeth Masen el panorama no era nada alentador. Sus padres salieron inesperadamente de viaje, sin comunicarle su paradero. Edward, su hermano, pasaría las festividades

junto a la familia de su novia, había sido invitada pero se negó a acompañarlos, no se sentía a gusto, había algo que la molestaba y no quería hablar con nadie. Sus amigos hicieron sus propios planes, incluso Justin se había marchado:

«regresaré pronto» le prometió al partir, pero después de cinco días todavía no tenía noticias de él. Su tío Carlisle la invitó a cenar, por unos segundos consideró ir, sin embargo, al final, rechazó gentilmente la invitación, ya que una

navidad junto a sus primas era lo último que necesitaba.

« _Seguro que intentarán envenenarme»_ , pensó.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarnos, brujita? —preguntó Edward por décima vez en el día.

—No, vampirito, estaré bien —aseguró, aunque le hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero prefirió esperar una llamada de su novio, su falta de comunicación la tenía preocupada.

Edward se despidió de su hermana prometiéndole llamarla todos los días, deseaba quedarse con ella y acompañarla, sin embargo, no quería incumplir la promesa hecha a su novia.

Lizzie se sintió sola al instante que su hermano abandonó la habitación, se negó a quedarse en el campus, ya que allí no podría evitar añorar la compañía de sus amigos, por lo que ahora estaba en casa de sus padres sin ningún plan por

realizar. Empezó a escuchar música para despejar su mente, estaba tan absorta con las canciones y sus pensamientos que no escuchó el timbre, alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia. Ella alzó el volumen y cantó a viva voz, trataba de aturdirse y no pensar, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de su hermano: «abre la puerta», decía. Apagó la música y al instante, escuchó la puerta.

 _«Tal vez se le olvidó algo —pensó—. Obviamente no llevó sus llaves»._

Sin muchas ganas, bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta, se quedó unos minutos sonriendo, consideró en dejar a su hermano fuera, pero al recordar que tenía que viajar decidió abrir.

—¿Olvidaste tus llaves? —preguntó sin levantar la vista, al ver que no respondía lo miró, se quedó inmóvil al ver quién estaba frente a ella, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño.

—¿No piensas saludarme, mi niña? —Justin se encontraba sonriendo y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

—¡Nene! —gritó emocionada y corrió a besarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente, quería asegurarse que fuera real—. Te he extrañado tanto.

La alegría que sintieron al verse nuevamente era incalculable, se podía respirar felicidad en el ambiente, con solo mirarse eran capaces de comunicarse y sin articular palabra se dijeron «te amo». Volvieron a besarse con más pasión, únicamente se separaron cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta.

—También te echado de menos —contestó sin apartarse de ella, estaba tan concentrado en el dulce sabor de sus labios que no notó cuándo las flores cayeron, apenado, se agachó a levantarlas para entregárselas.

—¡Son preciosas! —dijo, respirando su perfume—. Vuelvo enseguida —agregó después de darle un casto beso en los labios, llevando las flores a la cocina para ponerlas en agua.

Estaba tan contenta por verlo que regresó deprisa, vio a Justin mirando el árbol de navidad, le pareció una imagen hermosa.

—No me dio tiempo de envolver tu regalo y colocarlo bajo el árbol —dijo Justin, no la miró pero se había percatado de su presencia.

—No importa, nene, yo tampoco tengo el tuyo listo —recordó haber ido a comprar algo, pero estaba tan triste al no tener noticias de él que lo dejó para después y luego se le había olvidado, así que ahora no tenía nada.

—Mañana es Navidad —comentó Justin mientras observaba toda la decoración navideña. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí para ayudarlos a decorar, a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con los Masen, ya que siempre lo habían recibido como si

fuera parte de la familia.

—Tu familia debe estar esperándote —contestó triste, no le había preguntado cuáles serían sus planes, había asumido que había regresado para estar un momento con ella y ahora seguramente debería regresar, volvería a

quedarse sola. No quería llorar, pero pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a aparecer.

Justin notó el cambió en el tono de su voz, caminó hacia ella de inmediato, la tomó de las manos y la miró sonriendo.

—Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero estas vacaciones he decidido pasarlas junto a la persona que más amo —Lizzie pensó que estaría hablando de su mamá, se sintió muy mal por quererlo retener a su lado—. Si tienes que

irte… —Al escuchar eso, él empezó a reír, lo que a ella le molestó.

 _«¿Cómo es posible que se burle de mí?»_ , pensó y cruzó sus brazos.

Justin, al verla molesta, se detuvo e intentó mantenerse serio mientras hablaba.

—Tenemos que irnos porque nos espera un avión —explicó, y con una gran sonrisa le mostró los boletos, le extendió el suyo para que lo leyera, estaba tan emocionada que no logró hablar, sólo se acercó a él y lo besó.

Las siguientes horas fueron bastante ajetreadas, entre risas y música Justin la ayudó a hacer las maletas y dejar en orden la casa. En cuanto todo estuvo listo tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, llegando a tiempo para subir en un

avión rumbo a New York. Lizzie estaba muy emocionada, no esperaba una sorpresa así, con lo feliz que se encontraba por el viaje ni siquiera le había preguntado a dónde irían, así que cuando se enteró saltó por todo el lugar como una niña.

El viaje resultó tranquilo, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, entre besos ocasionales y una buena conversación sobre deportes el tiempo pasó rápido. Al llegar, se encaminaron rumbo al hotel que había reservado, el cual estaba ubicado

cerca del Central Park.

—Es hermoso —dijo Lizzie al entrar, observó atentamente a su alrededor y se fijó en cada detalle, cerró los ojos y dejó volar su imaginación.

«Esto es perfecto», susurró dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Justin se alegró de verla tan radiante, fue tras ella cuando la vio acercarse al balcón para poder contemplar el paisaje. Él llegó y la abrazó fuertemente, tomándola por sorpresa, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho y disfrutó del momento, no quería pensar en

nada excepto en lo maravilloso que serían las fiestas, de pronto, se separó y regresó corriendo a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Justin cuando llegó a su lado, le preocupaba haber hecho algo que la moleste.

—Olvidé avisarles a mis papás y a Edward, si llaman a casa y no contesto se preocuparán mucho, no tienen idea de nuestros planes —explicó, corriendo a buscar su teléfono, pero él la detuvo—. ¡Suéltame! Tengo que llamarlos.

—Ellos saben que estás conmigo —dijo y ella lo miró—. En realidad, todos saben que estás conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y ellos me guardaron el secreto —confesó nervioso, no quería que se enfadara. Ella lo consideró por unos minutos, realmente le gustó la sorpresa, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Al final

decidió que no importaba, no iba a estropear un estupendo viaje con el amor de su vida por una tonta discusión.

No se tomaron la molestia de desempacar, ni siquiera optaron por descansar un minuto, sólo se abrigaron bien y salieron a recorrer la ciudad. Pasaron la tarde visitando los escaparates de las grandes tiendas, toda la decoración y

luces navideñas les fascinaron. Realizaron algunas compras antes de regresar. Por la noche, fueron a contemplar el árbol del Rockfeller Center en donde aprovecharon para sacarse algunas fotos, le pidieron ayuda a una chica que

pasaba cerca para que les tomara una fotografía juntos y terminaron siendo varias, la chica y sus amigos se divertían viéndolos realizar sus locuras.

Una vez terminada su sesión de fotos junto al árbol, se dirigieron a la pista de hielo.

Lizzie recordó la escena de una película, _«¿hay algo más romántico que patinar con tu pareja bajo el árbol de Navidad en Nueva York?»_ , se preguntó y

luego negó con la cabeza, ese día estaba resultando perfecto, aunque eso no se debía al lugar, sino a la compañía,

Justin era el amor de su vida y cualquier sitio sería hermoso junto a él. Ella se cayó en varias ocasiones, lo que provocó la risa de su novio, quien con gusto la ayudó a levantarse no sin antes recibir una advertencia: «no te burles de mí si no

quieres dormir en el suelo esta noche», así que a partir de ahí se mantuvo en silencio.

La navidad era mágica en New York, pensó Lizzie antes de dormir, cuando llegaron al hotel ambos estaban agotados, ella ni siquiera logró llegar a la habitación con los ojos abiertos, Justin la cargó y la colocó en la cama con total

delicadeza, no quería despertarla. Lizzie, en su sueño, volvió a recrear lo sucedido aquel día y no pudo evitar sonreír, no deseaba despertar de ese maravillo sueño. Justin la miró con ternura y amor, quería regalarle una navidad especial y pensó que lo estaba consiguiendo, se acostó junto a ella para también descansar, la abrazó y ella se acopló a su cuerpo enseguida, el escuchar la risa de su niña y sentir sus besos era más que suficiente para que tuviera una noche

tranquila.

La mañana de Navidad, Justin se levantó temprano para prepararle una sorpresa. Pidió el desayuno en la habitación, arregló la mesa para los dos y cubrió el cuarto con pétalos de rosas. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver lo que su novio había hecho mientras dormía.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él acercándose, le extendió una caja envuelta para regalo, ella lo miró maravillada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba muy emocionada por lo que presenciaba.

—No tenías que molestarte…, con el viaje era más que suficiente —le dijo y se negó a recibir otro regalo.

—Por favor, es importante que lo tengas tú —. Tuvo que insistir en varias ocasiones para que al final terminara aceptándolo, al abrirlo descubrió un hermoso anillo.

—Representa mi compromiso de amarte toda la vida —.No pudo resistirse más y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

—No debiste molestarte con el desayuno, me hubiera gustado atenderte —dijo Lizzie mientras comía.

—No es ninguna molestia, sabes bien que me gusta cuidarte como lo que eres: una princesa.

Comieron tranquilamente sin importarles la hora, no tenían ningún plan, únicamente disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Lizzie recibió la llamada de su hermano, él le pidió que se divirtiera en el viaje y aprovechara para descansar, ya que últimamente se la veía agotada, habló también con sus amigos y padres antes de volver la atención a su novio.

Por la tarde, se abrigaron bien antes de salir del hotel, las calles estaban cubiertas por la nieve y el frío era perceptible.

Se dedicaron a caminar por la ciudad tomados de la mano, ella insistió en volver al Central Park a patinar, y él no tuvo más opción que complacerla, jamás le negaría nada, él vivía para hacerla feliz. Finalmente, fueron a una cafetería

cercana para beber chocolate caliente y disfrutar del panorama.

—Gracias, nene, por esta maravillosa navidad —dijo, tomando su mano y dándole un cariñoso apretón.

—No, gracias a ti, mi niña, por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo, jamás podré agradecerte toda la felicidad que me has dado. —Le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a besarla.

—Yo soy más feliz al estar a tu lado —aseguró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—, ¿no podemos quedarnos más tiempo?

—Por desgracia no, mi niña, nos están esperando para Año Nuevo, tu papá me mata si te rapto también en esa fecha —recordó la conversación que tuvo con ellos para que le permitieran pasar la navidad con su novia, se alegró por haber

cumplido la promesa que les hizo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba a él, se sentó en sus rodillas y rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—En lo mucho que te amo —respondió y acortó la distancia existente entre ellos—. Te amaré toda la vida —agregó antes de besarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, excepto algunos que son propiedad de Maya Masen Cullen .

Este es Os ha participado en el concurso de Navidad 201 del grupo "El

jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autora es Pao.

 **Summary:** Gracias, ángel, ya que tú me enseñaste que todo es posible para esos niños, ya que si piden con el corazón siempre pueden tener esperanza por encontrar Ángeles en su camino que un día de Navidad les darán todo eso que

no conocen: amor, paz y alegría, y esperanza de encontrar una familia.(Personaje Emmett)

 _ **Ángel de Navidad**_

Todos los chicos estaban en casa de mami Eli disfrutando un domingo en familia comiendo y jugando como la gran familia que eran. Mami Eli notó que su niño grande estaba algo triste y ausente, le preguntó a los chicos, ellos le dijeron que tenía días de estar así, que estaba raro, no comía mucho, no jugaba como antes, pero que no sabían por qué estaba así.

—¿Dónde está?, dejen de ver si yo descubro qué le sucede.

—¿Dónde está? Está en la sala sentado cerca del árbol de Navidad —.

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla cerca y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —Y le acariciaba su cabello—. En qué piensas, cuéntale a mami Eli, qué te tiene tan triste.

—Es que tú sabes la Navidad es una época de estar en familia, yo hace mucho no sé lo que es eso, es cierto que la paso con mis hermanos y amigos que para mi son mi familia y que antes la pasaba con mi papá y mis tíos, pero siempre faltaba algo, mi mama, tú sabes que no me quejo de lo que tengo, ya que ella está en cielo y desde ahí nos cuida, pero también el otro día cuando estaba en el parque habían varios niños jugando, y Pooh se acercó a ellos una niña hermosa, parecía un ángel me preguntó si era mío, le dije que sí, que era un regalo de mi familia, ella me preguntó qué se siente, yo no entendía qué era lo que preguntaba y se lo dije, ella me dijo qué se siente tener una familia y recibir regalos y luego no le pude decir nada porque llamaron a los niños y se los llevaron, solo supe que eran

niños de un orfanato que habían veces que los llevaban a jugar con otros niños al parque y es ahí donde me preguntó; quién les da a esos niños un regalo y un abrazo en Navidad, así como los niños que están en el hospital, quién está

con ellos.

Cuando él levantó la vista vio que mami Eli lloraba, así como él, en eso lo demás entraron y las chicas abrazaron a su gran oso para que dejara de llorar, los chicos le preguntaron por qué estaba tan pensativo, qué era lo que lo tenía así, ¿el que los niños no recibieran regalos o que no tuvieran familia, o que el extrañaba a su papá?

Él le dijo que en parte todo, el saber que su papá no estaría con ellos y, por otra, que quisiera poder hacer algo para llevarle a cada niño, pero que no sabía qué hacer.

Los chicos le comentaron que había una forma de alegrar a esos niños; prepararon un proyecto que llevaron al rector para conseguir permiso de hacer un evento en el parqué y así darles a los niños un regalo, ropa, un abrazo, galletas

dulces, y chocolate caliente, para que pudieran celebrar una linda navidad; también habría que alegrar un escenario con un Papá Noel y fotos con los niños. Mami Eli dijo que ellos los ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran.

Y así fue cómo empezaron con su proyecto, que no iba hacer fácil, pero que lo iban a intentar.

Unos iban a averiguar cuántos niños eran los que habían en los dos orfanatos cerca de la universidad, así como en el hospital y, como conseguir que les permitieran llevarse a los niños dos días después. Mientras otros irían a ver cómo

lograrían conseguir el parque, y que fuera más fácil lograrlo, así fue como se dividieron para averiguar cómo lograr poder llevar acabo su evento.

Lizzie, Bella y Nessie se encargarían de averiguar cómo conseguir el parque. Thomas, Alec y Garret, cuántos niños habían en los orfanatos y cómo conseguir que les permitieran llevarselos. Edward, James y Victoria como llevar los regalos al hospital y el resto al parque. Kim, Gianna y Elena la decoración.

Jane y Emmett irían con la música. Diego Maggie y Kate se ocuparían de la comida mientras que los demás comenzarían a conseguir los juguetes.

Cuando ya tenían todo averiguado fueron de nuevo donde el rector, a quién le gustó mucho y les dijo que la universidad los apoyaría; así fue cómo empezaron a recolectar juguetes, ropa y donaciones para comprar lo que hacía falta.

Decidieron hacerlo para el 20 de diciembre y llamarlo " _Ángeles de Navidad"_.

Mientras nuestros jóvenes seguían trabajando, en otra parte de la universidad, en la casa Kappa, tres chicas estaban furiosas porque de nuevo esas insignificantes estaban siendo el centro de atención, ya que solo se hablaba de ese proyecto en la universidad, y era algo que ellas no iban a permitir, así que empezaron por ir donde el rector y decir que ellas también querían participar.

El rector llamó a los chicos y les comunicó que otros jóvenes también querían participar en su proyecto, a ellos no les gustó mucho pero por la causa de los niños lo iban intentar.

Las chicas Kappa estaban felices, ya que así estarían cerca de los chicos y empezaron a exigir que otros se les unieran, así como exigir donaciones como juguetes y dar cosas que para ellas eran unas tonterías, pero que no les quedaba de otra. Los chicos les anunciaron que todo lo recaudado debería ser entregado al finalizar el día 18 en la casa ALPHA para poder dividir, como envolver y comprar lo que faltaba para los niños y que el día del evento todos tenían que estar en el parque a las 8 de la mañana.

Aunque el evento era para las cinco de la tarde había que arreglar y decorar el parque.

Los días fueron pasando y nuestros chicos trabajaban duro, así como en cada oportunidad que tenía Tania trataba de trabajar con Edward, pero él buscaba mil maneras para que ella trabajara con alguien más.

Rosalie era otra en tratar de estar junto a Justin, pero al final nunca lograba estar cerca de él, ya que sus amigos, como sus compañeros de equipo, lo ayudaban a huir de la rubia.

Por su parte Alice era otro cuento, cada vez que llegaba cerca de Thomas, Jasper aparecía y la abrazaba llevándosela a trabajar con él, así que eso las ponía más furiosas, pero algo se les tenía que ocurrir para que el día del evento ellas fueran las reinas.

Así fueron pasando los días, el día del evento llegó, así que ellos, como siempre, se juntaron primero en el apartamento de Lizzie, Bella y Nessie a desayunar, como la familia que eran, después se fueron para el parque para empezar con la tarea.

Se dividieron por parejas para empezar a decorar y arreglar el parque, la tarima fue colocada, en el centro de esta había un hermoso árbol, el cual Edward, Bella y Kate eran los encargados de decorar, colocaron muchas luces en todo el parque, de las cuales estaban a cargo de Justin, Jacob, Brad y los demás chicos del equipo. Muchas guirnaldas de Navidad, de las cuales Nessie, Lizzie y Gianna eran las responsables.

Elena, Maggie y Jane de revisar que el sonido estuviera listo. Martha, Emmett y James de las mesas donde pondrían las galletas, dulces, y chocolate, para los niños, mientras el resto se encargarían de colocar los regalos cerca del árbol

y, después comerían algo rápido antes de irse a cambiarse, para poder comenzar todo a las cinco.

Las chicas decidieron ponerse pantalones con blusas rojas y un sombrerito del mismo color; los chicos, pantalones con camisas verdes y sus sombreros verdes como tenían pensado desde el principio, todos menos nuestro oso que sería Papá Noel, el encargado de dar los regalos así como de tomarse fotos con los niños. Así se fueron juntando todos con los demás, alas 4:30 aparecieron las chicas kappa con un pequeño vestido rojo con su sombreo a juego, simulando el vestido de mamá Claus, sólo que a este le faltaba mucha más tela.

A las chicas no les gustó nada, pero ellas le dijeron al rector que era blusa roja y sombrero rojo, solo que ellas decidieron ponerse también la falda del mismo color, y por desgracia tenían razón por lo que nos les quedó que aceptarlos y seguir con el evento.

Se dividieron por parejas para trabajar e irían rotando a la media hora para así trabajar todos por igual.

Tania dijo que ella trabajaría con Edward la primera media hora, él no pudo hacer más que sonreír, porque ella no sabía que le tocaba darles los bocadillos y galleta a los niños; Rosalie trabajaría con Justin, que al igual que a su amigo le tocaba darles los dulces a los pequeños y, por último Alice junto a Thomas, a quienes les tocaba servir el chocolate caliente.

Al final ellas no estaban muy felices, ya que sin querer varios niños las mancharon con la comida. El evento fue transcurriendo tranquilamente y, ellas cada vez más molestas porque todo les salía mal.

Nuestro oso era el más feliz, recibiendo besos y sonrisas de todos los niños mientras les tomaban fotos que después se las darían de recuerdo, poco a poco el día fue pasando y ya casi llegando al final del evento _"Ángeles de Navidad"_ ,

mientras la mayoría cantaba y sonreía feliz, otras estaban furiosas, ya que al final no lograron su objetivo.

Ya muchos de los adultos se estaban despidiendo cuando empezaron a ver que llegaban más niños de la calle, ya no tenían casi nada que dar, así que les dieron lo poco quedaba, pero de pronto vieron que aparecían más y más, y fue cuando nuestro oso gritó:

—Corran —.

Los chicos tomaron de las manos a sus parejas y echaron a correr logrando llegar a una cafetería donde llamaron al Rector para que les ayudara a salir de esa situación y hacer que despejaran el parque.

El Rector llegó junto con la seguridad de la universidad como con policías y lograron calmar a todos.

Después se enfrentó a los jóvenes diciéndoles lo molesto que estaba con ellos por la forma en que terminó el evento, que se suponía estaría bien preparado para que no hubiera ningún problema, ya que se trataban de niños, pero no resultó de esa manera ya que terminaron llamando a la policía.

Seguido se comunicó con los señores Masen, quienes no tardaron en presentarse para descubrir y aclarar lo sucedido, ya que ellos no tenían conocimiento de los sucesos y, que las reinas Kappa no lograron huir debido a la ropa y los

tacones en los que andaban.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en la oficina del rector tocaron la puerta y entró una joven, la cual trabajaba en el periodo de la universidad, pero que ellos no la conocían y le dijo al rector que ella podría aclarar varias dudas; y así fue

como mostró fotos y video del evento donde todo marchaba en orden, pero que todo se salió de control debido a una propaganda que fue puesta en las calles.

Bella rápidamente alegó que ellos no sabían nada de eso, ya que ella junto con las demás chicas fueron las que se encargaron de ir a los orfanatos a llevar las cartas para que les permitirán a los niños asistir, así como los chicos de ir al hospital, pero que ellos en ningún momento hicieron esa propaganda que fue pegada en las calles, ya que si el acto era en un parqué así mismo era un acto privado donde se pidió permiso al ayuntamiento, como a los policías y, que

todos esos permisos le fueron entregados antes de ser realizado el evento.

La chica del periódico pidió de nuevo la palabra e informó que las que colocaron dicha propaganda fueron las líderes Kappa y el grupo de chicos que trabajaron con ellas; y como prueba a sus palabras mostró varias fotos.

El rector le preguntó a Tania, quién le dio autorización para colocar dichos panfletos, a lo que ella rápidamente contestó que no necesitaba autorización de nadie, pues era parte del proyecto.

Cómo respuesta se ganó una reprimenda del rector, pues ella no era más que una mera voluntaria al igual que sus amigos, ya que el proyecto era cosa de los líderes del resto de las fraternidades y del equipo de fútbol americano, logrando que Tania se levantara mientras gritaba que no podía esperar que saliera algo bien con gente tan mediocre y de mal gusto, no como ellas que lo único que pretendían era dar glamour necesario al evento y que gracias a eso ellas consiguieron mejores donaciones que el resto.

Rosalie, por supuesto, apoyó a su amiga diciendo que por qué tanto escándalo si de todas maneras era para niños insignificantes, escorias que nunca serían nada ya que no tenían clase, y Alice que no miraba por qué tanto revuelo si era para cosas malolientes que solo eran estorbos, y así fue como todo quedo en silencio, unos con las bocas abiertas por todo lo que dijo las tres brujas y otros como el director y rector, muy molestos, exigiendo que todos los demás salieran por un rato y llamando a los padres de las tres insolentes.

Así fue como fueron llamados los padres, tanto como Esme y Carlisle algo confundidos como la madre de Tania,

Después de un rato salieron todos. Irina intentó acercarse a su madre pero fue rechazada, llegó cerca de su novio cabizbaja y con los ojos llorosos, después fueron llamados de nuevo a la dirección del rector donde les pedía una disculpa y los felicitaba por su evento Angeles de Navidad.

Así fue como salieron de ahí rumbo a sus casas para descansar después de ese largo día. Dos días después…

—Bella, ¿qué traes ahí? —pregunto Lizzie.

—No lo sé, solo dice un regalo para los Ángeles de Navidad y dice en la nota míralo junto s todos tus amigos, tu familia, ok chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿a dónde nos juntamos?

—Deja llamo a mi mami —dijo Lizzie—. Mama…

—¿Qué sucede, cariño, están todos bien?

—¿Por qué crees que algo está mal?

—Por la hora que llamas, princesa—. En eso se dió cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche.

—Perdón mami, te llamo para ver si podemos ir a tu casa todos mañana.

—¿Para qué, cariño?

—No lo sé, aun solo se que a Bella le llegó un paquete que dice un regalo de Navidad para los Ángeles de Navidad y tiene una nota que dice que lo miremos juntos.

—Ok, cariño, avisa a los demás niños y los espero aqui mañana.

Así fue como llamaron a todos el día siguiente, ya todos estaban en casa de los Masen, ya habían comido y estaban curiosos por averiguar que tenía ese extraño paquete

—Vamos chicos, no aguanto más, quiero saber.— dijo Emmett —y aunque no lo nieguen están igual que yo de curiosos. Ok vamos a la sala a ver que hay aquí.

—Chicos, hay un video, una carta y unas fotos, y unas notas; dice por favor miren el video primero, después lean la

carta y mientras la leen miren las fotos —anunció Justin —Ok el video primero, ¿lo pones cariño? —Y se lo paso a Lizzie.

—Ok aquí va —. Empezó con música de Navidad y unas letras que decían los Ángeles de la Navidad y el video. Empezó con tomas de los chicos recogiendo regalos, saliendo de los orfanatos del hospital, comprando dulces y demás cosas en un supermercado con más regalos. El día del evento arreglando el parque todos felices y cantando, cuando llegaron al parque antes del evento, la cara de todos cuando llegaron las chicas kappa, todo lo que los niños se divirtieron recibiendo regalos como sus galletas dulces, su chocolate caliente.

La cara de rabia de Tania, Rosalie, Alice cuando los niños las abrazaron, cuando el evento termino y se escucha el grito de Emmett como todos corren y agarran a sus novias de las manos menos Tania Alice y Rosalie cuando son rodeadas

por muchos niños y adolescentes exigiendo lo que se les prometió, como destruyen casi todo el parque, como llega la policía y todo lo que les cuesta para calmar a los niños y después dice el castigo por creer que los niños son escoria según ellas.

Tania con todas las kappa y sus amigos Royce, Jasper y Félix y demás limpiando el parque, el oso muerto de risa en mitad de sala al ver la cara de todos ellos y ahí termina.

—Ok sigue la carta: cuando escuche de su proyecto me ilusione mucho ya que aunque no lo crean, yo se lo que sintieron esos niños al recibir de parte de unos ángeles de Navidad un regalo, una galleta, una sonrisa. Se preguntarán como lo sé, yo me crié en un orfanato hasta que cumplí 5 años. Un día me llevaron al parque y jugué con un hermoso cachorro, se acercó un ángel a mi y cuando lo vi le pregunté si el perrito era de él me dijo que sí, entonces le pregunte que quien se lo dio, él me dijo con una bella sonrisa que su familia, yo le pregunté qué se sentía, él no entendió que yo le preguntaba, así que le pregunté de nuevo que se siente tener una familia y que te den obsequios. Él no me respondió, pero al cabo de un tiempo supe que buscó la manera de responder dando un poco a cada niño, así como lo que a él le dan, y es así como supe que los Ángeles de Navidad ese día no solo dieren obsequios, sino que también dieron amor y esperanza a cada uno de los niños.

Gracias ángel ya que tú me enseñaste que todo es posible para esos niños, ya que si piden con el corazón siempre pueden tener esperanza por encontrar Angeles en su camino, que un día de Navidad les darán todo eso que no conocen, amor, paz y alegría y esperanza de encontrar una familia. Atte ángel.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que ese ángel era nuestro oso que con su corazón logró que otros tuvieran un poco del amor de la Navidad.

Mami Eli pregunto quién es ángel, no creo que sea su nombre o si lo es, pero creo que es la chica que entró con las fotos donde el director el día del evento.

—Mira estas fotos, están increíbles.

Estábamos todos en una tarima antes del evento, así como nuestras parejas cuando nos tocó trabajar juntos, eran unas fotos muy hermosas, pero la que más nos gustaron eran las sonrisas de los niños cuando nos daban abrazos o besos demostrando que ese día estuvo un ángel con nosotros apoyándonos y enseñándonos que la Navidad es para estar en familia y dar aquellos que siempre nos necesiten un abrazo, un beso, un regalo, una caricia, un acto de amor, paz, fe y esperanza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer. Este es Os ha participado en el concurso de Navidad 2014 del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autora es Fracis Maritzel (Settgel)

 **Summary:** ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser una promesa? ¿Cuánto daño puede causar un recuerdo? Isabella Swan es una mujer que a pesar de todas las circunstancias pelea por lo que quiere lograr: tener su hijo a su lado. Edward es un hombre que ha perdido la fe en el amor y con él la esperanza. Un solo hecho los unirá y les dará paz a más de uno, cerrando una vida pasada y abriendo el camino a una vida nueva. (Edward & Bella)

 _ **DAME ESPERANZA**_

 **ISABELLA**

-Por favor no lo hagas.

-¿No era lo que querías? Veremos cómo te va ahora con tu maldito mocoso.

-¡También es tu hijo!

-Te lo dije una y mil veces Isabella, te dije que no quería hijos, te dije, y como buena idiota vas y te preñas... que te vaya bonito, ya tienes lo que querías.

Y eso fue todo. Una mañana, él solo tomó sus cosas y me dejó con una renta atrasada, la alacena vacía y embarazada de cuatro meses. Dimitri era un hombre de esos que piensas que es un príncipe azul y luego se convierte en sapo.

Tenía dieciocho cuando nos mudamos juntos y había dejado muy claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejar su sueño de explorar el mundo por quedarse en una casa y cuidar de una familia. Fui muy tonta al pensar que una vez que supiera que tendríamos un hijo, su corazón se ablandaría y lo aceptaría. Me equivoqué.

Di a luz un día veintitrés de noviembre en el hospital comunitario de Forks a un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Mi Jasper, solo mío.

La primera vez que nos miramos fue como si el universo volviera a explotar en mí y todo el dolor que había cargado por meses se desvaneció. Celebramos navidad juntos –solos- le compré de regalo un hermoso peluche de conejo blanco en la tienda del hospital –Fue la mejor navidad de mi vida-. Lamentablemente mi

sueldo en el supermercado local no alcanzaba para cuidar de él y sé que no me guardarían el puesto para cuando llegase del reposo. Estaba muy lejos de Phoenix, donde crecí con mi madre, aunque ella y papá murieron hace ya dos años. No era de hacer muchos amigos, así que terminamos habitando una cabaña alquilada en medio del bosque, decoré un árbol de pino que corté con maíz frito –Era hermoso-. Vivía de las pocas prendas que tejía y que el señor Jenks me compraba al mes.

Dos semanas después de navidad Rossalie Hale apareció y mi hijo me fue arrebatado de mis brazos porque no podía mantenerle y el lugar donde vivía se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Fue entonces cuando mi corazón se volvió a romper.

-Consiga un trabajo y un domicilio decente, esta casa será clausurada así que le recomiendo que pida alojamiento en el hogar de mujeres.

Lo hice, pero no fue suficiente. El juez Eleazar Denali me declaró no apta para criar a un niño. El estado tomó su custodia hasta que lo fuese.

Jane Volturi y su hermano Alec fueron los únicos del pueblo en prestarme ayuda; con ellos conseguí mis primeros empleos después de eso; mesera durante el día y asistente de limpieza en el hospital durante la noche. Me llevó cinco meses ser apta; al llegar al tribunal me encontré con Rosalie Hale con mi hijo en brazos.

-El estado me ha dado la autorización para tenerlo en casa hasta que usted pruebe a ser apta. Tendrá que pasar por un estadio de seis meses estable para probarle a la corte que puede hacerse cargo de él.

No me dejaron cargarle, solo le vi desde lejos y sus hermosos ojos azules me enfocaron acuosos como si presintiera lo que ocurría. La señorita Hale era parte de la familia más adinerada del lugar, Los Cullen, o al menos estaba comprometida con uno. De la noche a la mañana me vi despedida del hospital y la cafetería, devuelta a la calle y sin mi hijo.

-Bella, toma esto...—Me dijo Jane dándome un pequeño rollo de dinero, de inmediato me negué y oculté mi mano.—...Tómalo nena, lamentamos todo esto, pero esta cafetería es lo único que nos queda y no podemos darnos el lujo de

perderla. Ve a Seattle, allí vive nuestro tío. Es un hombre muy serio, pero justo. Si continuas en Forks no recuperaras a tu hijo. Él te ayudará, es socio de Masen, un bufete de abogados.

-No tengo con que pagar.

-Dile que vas de nuestra parte, nosotros le llamaremos. Lamentamos que no podamos hacer más.

Jane tenía razón, el viejo no era lo que aparentaba. Me dio trabajo como secretaria, podía pagar lo suficiente para un pequeño apartamento en un edificio familiar, tenía un hermoso parque de juegos. Durante ocho meses prepare el

lugar para Jasper lo más seguro que pude, siguiendo reglas como si fuese un general..., y lo logré. En la oficina había una guardería para madres solteras que me permitiría trabajar y cuidar de él.

-Creo que esta lista... tendrás a Jasper contigo para navidad.

Me dijo Aro un día veinte de diciembre. Cada día que avanzaba de aquel mes era una tortura, lo había sido el primer cumpleaños; que gracias a Aro pude asistir. Esa mujer le organizó una fiesta por todo lo alto y me veía como si yo fuese

una intrusa. Mi niño se veía alegre y bien cuidado –por lo menos, eso le agradecía-.

-¿Usted cree?

-Sí... le daré el caso a Edward Masen, es el mejor. Es el único que no se dejara intimidar por esa gente.

-Porque esta tan seguro, ellos lograron que me fuese lejos de mi hijo... y que todo el que me ayudara me diera la espalda.

-No todos Isabella, no todos... Y lo hará, porque él es igual que ellos, es más, es peor.

 **EDWARD**

-Isabella Swan, veinte años, su hijo tiene una año y un mes... la declararon no apta para tenerlo. Ya tiene todo lo necesario para que el juez declare a su favor.

-¿Para qué me hablas entonces?, dile a Félix que se encargue.

-Le prometí que tendría a su hijo para navidad...

Le mire con detenimiento. Aro no era de los que hacían perder el tiempo a las personas así que espere con impaciencia su respuesta.

-...Rosalie Hale, ahora Cullen... tiene su custodia temporal, el padre del niño es Dimitri Hale.

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está la señorita Swan ahora?

-Trabaja en el edificio. La contrate hace ya cuatro meses.

-Iré a Forks a ver que averiguo; si ella lo tiene... no será tan fácil.

-No será legal.

-¿Juez?

-Eleazar Denali.

-Tendremos que cambiar eso ¿No se lo has dicho?

-No, mis sobrinos tampoco le dijeron nada. Y ya estoy trabajando con lo del juez.

-Bien, vamos a quitarle la escoba a una bruja, y de paso cumplamos la promesa que hiciste.

Llegue a Forsk a las cuatro de la tarde. Ella estaba sentada en las estancia de una ostentosa casa blanca con un bebe de un año en brazos.

-No te pertenece Rosalie.-Le dije mientras le extendía la carta de la corte- Este es el comunicado para la audiencia de la señorita Swan... Ya es apta, sé que un juez le devolverá lo que le pertenece.

-¿Y qué Juez será ese Edward?

Me dijo con una mueca burlona en el rostro y su barbilla alzada en señal de superioridad.

-No será, Eleazar de eso ya se aseguró Aro.

-¡Él me pertenece!

-No Rosalie ¡Mi hijo..., él te pertenecía..., nos pertenecía! Pero no tuviste piedad.

-Yo era muy joven.

-Tenías veintidós años Rosalie, solo no querías dañar tu tan admirable figura. No me vengas con sentimentalismos ahora.

-¡Soy su Tia! Es un Hale. Ella no es nadie, es nada ¿Que puede ofrecerle? Yo le doy todo, todo. Estará mejor aquí, conmigo.

-Ella es su madre Rose, ya hablamos de eso... -Emmett Cullen entro a la estancia colocándose al lado de su mujer y mirándome con ojos de furia.-...Que pruebe que puede tenerlo y lo tendrá de lo contrario...

-Por favor Ed, por los viejos tiempos. Es lo único que me queda de mi hermano... el murió en Marruecos hace un año, por favor. Tiene mi sangre.

-También tu hijo Rose y eso no te impidió matarle... Dimitri renuncio a él el mismo día que se fue de su lado, y, por lo que sé, no ayudaste mucho a la madre cuando lo requirió. Ni siquiera sabes quién eres.

-Dimitri sabía que sus orígenes atraían avariciosas, nunca se arriesgaría... ¿No me perdonaras nunca?

-No... Me quitaste a mi hijo Rose. No permitiré que le hagas lo mismo a Isabella.

Salí del lugar sin dejarles replicar. Rosalie fue mi novia en la universidad, vivimos juntos por dos años, un día, ella me dio la noticia de que tendríamos un hijo. Fue la mejor noticia que me han dado nunca; luego dijo –No lo tendré- y mi

mundo se vino abajo. La mantuve vigilada durante dos meses, pero en un descuido ella fue a una clínica, mató a mi hijo y segó su futuro para procrear. No esta demás decir que la abandoné ese mismo día.

Pocas horas más tarde ya estaba de vuelta en las oficinas. La señorita Swan me estaba esperando ya que debía avisarle de la situación. Y entonces le vi; era una cosita menuda de cabello largo y marrón, con grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates que me miraban con profundidad pero con una terrible tristeza.

-¿Lo vio? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, lo he visto y está bien... Por favor siéntese.

Parecía muy ansiosa, pero aun así respiro un poco más pausado. Tarde unos minutos en explicarle la situación. Su nerviosismo aumento y su piel palideció aún más. Le aseguré que todo saldría bien, pero ella seguía moviendo la pierna derecha de forma compulsiva y mordiéndose el labio, mientras sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas.

-Él es lo único que tengo, lo único que he deseado en mi vida, es mi familia, mi todo. No soportaría si le perdiera.

-Tranquila, no lo perderá, lo prometo.

Le coloque una mano sobre la suya y de inmediato un calor inundo mi cuerpo como en un torrente, ella se percató de eso y me sonrió de forma dulce. La jueza Heather Prynne, regresó la custodia de Jasper a Isabella la tarde del veinte tres

de diciembre. Su entusiasmo sacó una gran sonrisa de mi parte ya que saltó y nos besó a Aro y a mí; esta demás decir que mi cuerpo parecía arder en el momento. Lamentablemente Rosalie desapareció con el niño y vimos a Isabella derrumbarse como naipe por la noticia. Aro se acercó a ella, la abrazó sin poder calmar sus sollozos. Salimos de aquel cuarto, él me miro y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

-...Tráelo- .Dijo.

Una hora después estaba frente a Emmett Cullen.

-Está en el Four Seasons... dile a Isabella, que lamento los inconvenientes. No le respondí. Eran ya las 11pm del día 24, cuando toque a la puerta del hotel, del otro lado se podía escuchar el llanto del niño, un minuto después Rosalie abrió con los ojos muy rojos y el niño en brazos.

-Lo siento... lo siento. Míralo, es hermoso, hermoso... oh Dios, lo siento tanto; él hubiese sido hermoso, con ojos verdes y cabello cobre. Perdón, perdón por mi egoísmo. Lo pago, lo estoy pagando..., ahora lo deseo tanto y no puedo, no puedo. Dile... dile, que quisiera verle algún día.

-Solo deseaba una familia... con tigo Rose. Te perdono Rosalie, solo devuélvele su hijo a Isabella. Él es lo único que tiene.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa y besó a su sobrino. Solo era una de las tantas personas que cometemos más de un error.

Ya había amanecido cuando llegué a la puerta de Isabella Swan. Cuando nos vio en la entrada, lloro entre risas, beso a su hijo luego... me beso, me beso –quizás solo por reflejo- frente a un pequeño árbol decorado con pequeñas esferas

de colores y luces tintineantes.

Esa fue la primera vez que la besé, que cené en su mesa, que le dije buenas noches a su hijo... mi hijo... y la primera de muchas navidades felices, pues, dándole a Isabella Swan lo que su corazón anhelaba, obtuve lo que siempre había

deseado.

Una Familia... Mi familia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, como otros personajes pertenecen a la autora Maya Masen Cullen . Este es Os ha participado en el concurso de Navidad 2014 del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autora es Emmaly Swallen

 **Summary:** Ella ama a su familia más que nada en el mundo, cada integrante es especial y merece ser tratado como tal, Mamá Eli no escatimará en esfuerzos para que su navidad en familia sea la mejor y papá Tony ayudará para que ese sueño se realice ¿Será que lograrán realizar ese Anhelo de Navidad? (personajes Anthony & Elizabeth)

 **Anhelos de Navidad**

 **Anthony Pov:**

Miré a mi amada Eli, tan hermosa como el primer día en que la conocí, sólo que ahora la amo muchísimos más que entonces, tararea una canción navideña mientras envuelve montañas de regalos para toda la familia.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —voltea y me mira con esa sonrisa cargada de humor y de amor.

—Lo hermosa que eres —sonrío de regreso y voy a sentarme a su lado, soy un negado para eso de las manualidades, traté de ayudarle pero terminé haciéndola trabajar más.

—Adulador —me golpea con su hombro pero sigue con su trabajo afanosamente.

—Amor, ¿Sabes que faltan dos semanas para navidad? —observo todo el desastre.

—Muy poco tiempo Tony —suspira y me acaricia la pierna—. Nuestros niños estarán aquí y quiero que todo sea perfecto, los regalos el árbol, las luces, los adornos, la cena…

—Shhh —le doy un masaje en sus estresados hombros—, todo estará perfecto, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda, todos nuestros niños te aman con o sin regalos o árbol, luces, adornos y demás, eres la mejor y siempre lo serás.

—También los amo y por eso precisamente quiero que todo sea como ellos se merecen —sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla—. Si me traes un rico chocolate creo que te podría amar más que ayer.

—Hasta dos —río y le doy un beso en la mejilla, entro a la cocina y preparo ese chocolate y tomo unas galletas, le caería bien un descanso.

Se levanta de la alfombra dejando de lado el regalo ya envuelto y añadiéndolo a la montaña ya existente, y luego se sienta en el sofá, suspira y mueve el cuello, estira los músculos de la espalda y palmea su lado para que me siente.

—Toma, creo que no me salió tan mal —toma la taza y bebé pequeños sorbos degustando.

—Delicioso como siempre mi amor —sonríe y coge una galleta, la remoja en el chocolate antes de meterla en su boca.

—¿Sabes que puedo ayudarte en algunas cosas, o puedes llamar a los chicos para que lo hagan? — insisto levantándole las piernas y colocándolas en mi regazo, comienzo a darle un masaje para que descanse un poco.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero involucrarlos, sabes que principalmente Emmett y Jacob, tienen lengua de más y pueden decir algo; además, Justin y Edward no tienen tiempo.

—Bueno pues tendrás que conformarte conmigo —bromeo.

—Hace muchos años que me conformé contigo —me hago el enojado y, ella ríe a carcajadas antes de incorporarse y sentarse en mi regazo—. Nunca podría solo conformarme contigo tonto, tu haz sido, eres y serás mi mundo hasta mi último respiro.

—Creo que eso tendrá que demostrarlo usted señora —finjo indignación.

—Puedo demostrar eso y más señor —coquetea y se levanta, camina hacia nuestra recamara moviéndose sensualmente y me apresuro a alcanzarla.

... … ... … … ….

—¿Así? —respiro agitadamente mientras pregunto.

—No, más adentro —insiste ella y empujo con más fuerza.

—¿Ahora? —casi colapso del esfuerzo pero debo cumplir mi promesa.

—¡Dios no!, sácalo un poco —hago lo que pide—, un poco a la derecha, a la otra derecha —hago lo que me pide sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, esta mujer tiene mucho aguante, y no quiero decir que yo esté viejo—. Así… un poco más… así ¡Perfecto! —dio saltos y aplaudió mientras miraba como quedaba colocado el Santa Claus, quiso que

pareciera que estaba saliendo o entrando a la chimenea.

Habíamos pasado todo el día colocando los adornos navideños, faltan dos días y quiere terminar hoy con esto porque mañana empieza con la comida, tiene que preparar para una legión y ha decidido que será ella misma quien se encargue de todo, desde el pavo hasta los dulces.

—Espero que mis niños estarán felices cuando vean todo —dijo abrazándome y entregándome un enorme refresco.

—Estoy seguro que sí, aunque aún no sé cómo se te ocurrió que los duendes de santa pudieran ser, doctores, jugadores de fútbol americano…

—Mira, tú eres Santa, yo la señora Claus y los duendes son nuestros niños —reí a carcajadas, mi hermosa es todo un caso y así la amo.

—Ahora prendamos todo para ver que funcione bien y vamos por la compra de lo que nos hace falta —tira de mí, vaya que tiene fuerza y me dejo llevar bañándome un poco con el refresco.

—¡Estoy emocionada! —salta viendo como todo enciende a la perfección.

—Nos quedó perfecto —yo también estoy emocionado y desesperado por ver a nuestros niños.

—Ahora a comprar los faltantes para la comida, creo que haré un poco más de dulces, esos son los que se van a terminar muy pronto —sonríe mirando alrededor.

—Deja me cambio y vamos —señalo la mancha en mi ropa y ríe.

… … … … … …

La mesa está puesta, las luces encendidas y nosotros vestidos con nuestras mejores galas, hay un servicio de Catering que contratamos para poder disfrutar del momento.

Escuchamos ruido de varios autos y estiramos la cabeza para poder ver; parece una caravana la que entra, ocho autos en fila como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo, aunque no me extrañaría que así fuera.

El primero en bajar es Charlie, nuestro consuegro, vestido con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y moño, parece fuera de lugar y trae cara de molesto tirando del cuello.

—Hola Eli, tan bella como siempre, las luces que adornan tu casa son opacadas totalmente con tu resplandor —dice besando la mano de mi esposa, si no fuera por la amistad que nos une además de la familiaridad me molestaría, pero sé, que lo hace con inmenso respeto.

—Eres un adulador Charlie, estamos muy felices que hayas podido venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros —dice Eli emocionada abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla, sonrío al ver como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—Buenas noches Tony, si no fuera porque te estimo y respeto trataría de conquistar esta bella señora —nos saludamos estrechándonos las manos y palmeándonos la espalda.

—Deja de cortejar a mi consuegra Charlie, que un día de estos Tony te va a patear el trasero —se burló de él mi otro consuegro, Patrick, el padre de Justin.

—No pelen chicos, parecen unos niños —los regaña Ellen, mi consuegra, tirando de la oreja de su esposo, quien se queja como niño.

—Déjalos, de todas formas no van a cambiar porque los regañes —ríe Eli y les saluda emocionada.

—Abelita, abelita —regordeta y con un bello traje rojo de Santa versión femenina llega corriendo la pequeña Jackie, hija de Jacob y Nessie, hermosa como su madre, el vivo retrato de ella.

—Ven aquí y regálame un beso hermosura —Eli la carga y rápidamente recibe un "ataque de besos", ambas ríen felices.

—Hola abelito ¿Cómo tas? —sonríe mostrando sus pequeños dientes y tiende sus brazos hacia mí, rápidamente la cargo recibiendo mi propio "ataque de besos".

—Buenas noches mamá Eli —saludan Jacob y una muy embarazada Vanesa.

—Buenas noche chicos, no saben lo feliz que soy de que hayan venido —los abraza y besa, también la barriga de Nessie ganándose un par de patadas del pequeño Charlie, como se llamará el bebé.

—No nos perderíamos esta celebración por nada mamá Eli es muy importante para nosotros, se podría decir que ya es una tradición —dijo un muy emocionado Jacob, nadie creería que este chico maduraría y sería un padre responsable.

—Deja a mamá Eli que su bebé oso ha llegado —dice Emmett cargándola y girando con ella sin importarle estropearle el vestido o peinado.

—¡Emmett!, bájala ahora mismo —lo regaña Martha quien trae a su pequeño Mark en brazos, quien tiene el pulgar en la boca como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

—Lo siento bebé —dice provocando que no riéramos y besa la mejilla de Eli recibiendo otro beso de respuesta.

—También estoy feliz de verte hijo —se acerca a Martha y la abraza y besa, saluda al bebé quien le regala unos gorgoritos graciosos. Emmett sigue siendo el loco despistado pero nadie puede negar que adore a su familia.

—¿Cómo está la abuela más bella del mundo? —saluda Edward sonriendo mientras carga a su sol, su hija Liz, quien es un milagro que esté con nosotros. Mi querida Bella tenía un problema en la matriz que le impedía tener hijos, ambos se habían resignado a que tal vez adoptarían pero Edward sin que ella lo supiera siguió investigando, cuando encontró

un médico que podía ayudarles, hablamos y le dije que sería ella quien decidiera, así que habló con ella que rápidamente aceptó, tuvo que pasar todo el embarazo en reposo, pero valió la pena porque mi querida Liz es un verdadero Ángel.

— Mi cielo, pero mira que guapos vienen —Eli los abrazó y le arrebató a Liz de los brazos— ¿Cómo está esta preciosura? —dijo acomodándole los hermosos rizos color cobre como su padre, ganándose una serie de balbuceos y besos babosos que la hicieron reír a carcajadas.

—Buenas noches papá Tony —rió Bella abrazándome, después del embarazo nuestros lazos afectivos se estrecharon aún más, la abrace y besé con inmenso cariño, como la hija que es.

—Buenas noches, hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? —ella quedó abrazada de mí, mirando a Liz jugar con Eli y a Edward ponerla al tanto de las ultimas gracias de mi nieta.

—Muy bien, cuidando a Sol día y noche, sabes que ella es y será siempre lo primero —parpadea las lagrimas, ella abandonó su carrera para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su hija, eso hizo que la admirara aún más pues ese era su sueño y ahora…

—Sé lo que piensas pero no sabía cuanto anhelaba ser mamá hasta que me dijeron que no podía, ni cuanto deseaba disfrutar de cada minuto con mi sol, hasta que la tuve entre mis brazos.

—Ya tío Edward suelta a mi mami Eli, que te la vas a acabar —se quejó el pequeño Nathan, ni tan pequeño es el mayor de mis nietos seguido por Ethan por cinco minutos, son gemelos e hijos de mi niña, de mi pequeña Lizzie, su embarazo fue una maravillosa sorpresa para todos; estos pilluelos vinieron a alegrar nuestras vidas.

—Ven aquí celosillo, que siempre serás mi nieto mayor y ese lugar especial nadie te lo quita —Mi hermosa le entregó a nuestra Sol, Liz, a Edward, quien me la entregó a mí, me miró con esos preciosos y enormes ojos azulados y comenzó a balbucear, de seguro contándome mil cosas de las cuales no entendía ni la mitad.

—Buenas noches a todos —Ethan siempre tan correcto, son tan opuestos como el día y la noche—. Hola mamá Eli, estás preciosa —dijo entregándole una rosa del ramo que traía en las manos.

—Wow, muchas gracias mi cielo —sonrió abrazándolo y besándolo, luego él saludo a las mujeres presentes entregándoles una flor, al final nos saludó a los hombres.

—Pero no pasa nada con que yo la cargue exagerado —se quejó mi muy super embarazada hija, creíamos que no llegaría a estas fechas pero parece que mi nieto quiere pasarlas en la barriga de mamá.

— Lo sé, pero Ammy quiere estar con papá ¿Verdad princesa? —dijo Justin acomodándose a su hija de un añito en el brazo y, ella inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él, no tengo idea a quien pudo sacar lo tímida.

—Buenas noches familia —saludó mi hija antes de saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla y abraza a todos.

—Buenas noches —saludó Justin antes de hacer también el recorrido de saludos, Ammy sólo nos dio un besito baboso pero sin soltar a su "papi".

—Esto si que es una celebración ¿No crees amor? —dice eufórico Eleazar caminando hacia nosotros con el brazo alrededor de su esposa, Carmen, quien luce espectacular.

—Eli nunca escatima, cielo, casi estoy segura que contrató un escuadrón para que dejen todo perfecto —sonríe Carmen saludando efusivamente a mi hermosa. Quien corresponde de la misma manera.

—Esto querida mía, es obra de las manos de mi amado esposo y mía —se pavonea emocionada y más cuando los niños comienzan a aplaudir y todos les secundamos.

—Gracias, gracias —hace reverencias y todos reímos.

—Te dije que empezarían sin nosotros —dice Gianna mientras cubría con una manta a su pequeño hijo Chad.

—Tú lo escuchaste, estaba estornudando —declara Thomas preocupado.

—Es normal, pudo ser el polvo o cualquier cosa —suspira Gianna—. Amor, nuestro hijo es mas resistente de lo que piensas, debes bajarle a tu estrés o serás tú, quien terminará en un hospital.

—Sólo lo quiero cuidar —se queja infantilmente.

—Cuidar, no sobre proteger —le habla tiernamente y dándole un tierno beso.

—Lo siento —sonríe y besa la frente de su hijo. El pequeño y tan anhelado Chad de apenas una semana de nacido.

—Buenas noches a todos —saluda Gianna con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches cielo —saluda Eli besándolos a ambos y cargando al bebé, que solo suspira y se acurruca contra su pecho.

—Pasemos, que es tarde y la cena se enfría —dice mi hermosa emocionada y toma mi mano para entrar.

—Sí y también hace hambre —dice Emmett ganándose una colleja de Martha y otra de Bella.

—Qué bueno que no lo dije —añade Jacob provocando que él también reciba una colleja de Nessie—, pero si no lo dije —se queja.

—Pero lo pensaste —lo acusa ganándose una ronda de risas.

—¿Te luelió papi? —pregunta Jackie trepando al regazo de su padre y este asiente— Bacha toy acuate —dice y se arrodilla en sus piernas—. Sana, sana colita le lana, si no sana ahoda, sana manana— recita acariciándole la cabeza y de paso despeinándolo todo.

—Wow, mi hija tiene poderes mágicos ya no me duele —asegura abrazándola y besándola.

—Mami, no gopees a mi papi se va a haced tonto —habla enfurruñada.

—¿Quién dice eso Jackie? —pregunta Nessie mirando a Emmett, que se encoge en su lugar —. No le hagas caso cielo, tu tío Emmet no sabe lo que dice —asevera.

—Chi sabe mami, poque él ya se hizo tonto —ahora sí que nos reímos hasta el cansancio mientras que Emmett no encontraba donde meterse, eso le pasa por decirle cosas a los niños

—Papá por eso es muy inteligente, mamá nunca le pega —defiende Nathan.

—Uff, mejor ni decimos lo que le hace, porque hay bebés presentes —asegura Ethan provocando que todos nos sobresaltemos.

—Tienes razón, eso no se puede decir frente a los niños —secunda Nathan.

—Cielo, ¿Qué es de lo que hablan? —pregunta Lizzie a punto de reventar a carcajadas.

—Pues que siempre lo traes de caballito, sólo cuando estas embarazada te carga como novia, pero cuando no, pareces changuito colgada de su espalda —" aclara" Nathan mientras Ethan asiente con la cabeza apoyando a su hermano, no aguantamos mas y reímos a carcajadas.

—Señora Masen, la mesa está puesta —anuncia un mesero.

—En ese caso pasemos —dice ella emocionada abrazándome y guiándolos a todos al enorme comedor para que podamos caber todos.

—Todo huele delicioso mamá Eli —asegura Justin ajustando a Ammy a su sillita.

—Espectacular, como siempre Eli —felicita Carmen a mi mujer, la cual estaba radiante de alegría.

—Dejemos los halagos para cuando comamos, estoy seguro que sabe mil veces mejor de como se ve —digo acomodando la silla de mi amada esposa y luego tomando mi lugar.

Las voces no paran, todos charlan emocionados y mi Eli los mira con ojos acuosos de la emoción, tomo su mano sobre la mesa y la llevo a mis labios dejando un dulce beso, gesticulo un "Te amo" ganándome una sonrisa

maravillosa llena de dicha, amor y felicidad.

—Esto es misión Imposible, no se ni por donde empezar —dice Emmett emocionado viendo toda la comida de la mesa.

—Sería bueno iniciar con un brindis —asevera Charlie mirándome— ¿Qué dices socio? —levanta su copa incitándome.

—Tienes razón Charlie, es un buen momento para brindar —levanto mi copa, todos imitaron mi acción —. Si enumerara una a una las cosas por las que quisiera agradecer se me fuera la vida en ello, doy gracias por la vida, por esta maravillosa familia que día a día va creciendo con nuevos — miro a mis nietos, porque todos lo son—, y viejos elementos —sonrío hacia Charlie, Patrick, Eleazar, Carmen y Ellen, quienes levantan su copa entendiendo la broma —pero sobre todo por el amor de mi vida, la mujer mas perfecta sobre la tierra, mi amada esposa, mi compañera quien me ha dado dos hijos maravillosos como lo es ella, brindo por mi Eli y por todos ustedes, nuestra familia.

Todos levantaron sus copas, bebieron y mi Eli se pone de pie, y secándose la lagrimas.

—Brindo por todo lo maravilloso y bueno que la vida me ha dado, que son ustedes, mi familia que tienen un lugar en mi corazón y así será siempre. Brindo por mi esposo, que es mi todo —me guiña el ojo y me pavoneo —, pero también brindo por esas cosas no tan buenas, que también son lecciones para apreciar más lo que se tiene. — Siento tristeza,

sé, que hubiera deseado que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran con nosotros, pero sus hijas no pueden ser bienvenidas en nuestras casas, desgraciadamente ambas son de mal entraña—. Doy gracias y brindo por mis niños, mis bebitos hermosos, que iluminan mi vida más que mil soles. Los amo a todos —levanta su copa y brindamos con ella.

Todos hicieron su brindis, unos más largos que otros, algunos graciosos pero todos agradecidos principalmente por la maravillosa familia que somos.

—Espere al último —afirmo Emmett levantando su copa—, porque sabía que nadie brindaría por la deliciosa comida que vamos cenar, brindo por la familia, el amor y la comida —alza la copa y todos imitamos su gesto cerrando con el los brindis.

Como indica la tradición, doy gracias y, comienzo a partir uno de los enormes pavos.

—Wow mamá, esto está riquísimo —dice Edward saboreando la cena.

—Gracias cielo, me alegra que te haya gustado —contesta emocionada Eli.

—Gustado es poco, me ha fascinado —sonríe y limpia la boquita a la bebé, quien saboreaba su papilla, también cortesía de la abuela.

Con unos balbuceos y gorgoritos agradece a su padre, quien sonríe como si hubiera recibido el mejor de los premios.

—¿Escucharon Mamá Eli y Papá Tony? —sonríe Bella— Nuestro pequeño sol también dice que está delicioso —nos guiña el ojo antes de volver a darle de comer a la bebé, quien saboreaba con ganas la comida, al parecer tiene algo de su tío Emmett.

—Debieron atarearse mucho y con anticipación para tener todo esto —comenta nuestra nenita Lizzie mientras observa todo.— ¡Mira esa montaña de regalos! —abre enormemente los ojos —Hay mamá, es que abuelo Tony y abuela Eli, son super amigos de Santa y, vino a dejar los regalos con tiempo porque somos muchos los que recibimos aquí —le explica serio Nathan.

—Tal vez Santa este enamorado de la abuela Eli como Charlie, bueno, no lo culpo, ella es tan hermosa —asegura Ethan provocando que las mejillas de Charlie y de mi Eli se sonrojaran. Desde que nació Ethan es muy apegado a ella, fue con la primera que abrió los ojos, Eli, fue su primer palabra; con ella y Lizzie dio sus primeros pasos. En un principio mi consuegra se puso un poco celosa pero entendió que no era algo que se hiciera con maldad o ventaja, y ahora se ríe de sus cosas.

—Suegra, creo que me mudare contigo, esto esta exquisito —bromea Justin provocando que Lizzie haga un puchero—. Aunque su hija heredo sus dotes culinarios —corrige con cara de miedo. Provocando que nos riamos y nos ganemos una mirada ceñuda de Lizzie y de Ammy, defendiendo a "su hombre".

Bromas, risas, pero sobre todo mucho amor compartimos. Ver los rostros de toda mi familia, sanguínea o no, fue todo un placer y orgullo, miro a Eli que se sienta en la alfombra con nuestros nietos, que están desesperados por ver sus regalos. Es una noche especial y por eso se les ha permitido desvelarse.

—Creo que un café nos vendría bien —dice Charlie palmeándome la espalda mientras señala la montaña de regalos.

—Concuerdo contigo Charlie, esto parece que nos llevara hasta el amanecer —ríe Eleazar.

—No sé, donde van a meter tanto regalo, todos estos, más los que traemos en el coche —niega Patrick con la cabeza.

—Tony, Eleazar, Patrick y Charlie, vengan y abramos estos regalos —nos llama mi hermosa emocionada, todos nos sentamos alrededor del árbol y Nathan junto con Ethan y Jackie reparten los regalos.

Eli mueve los labios diciendo un "Te amo", pero el movimiento no coincide con su voz, parece una de esas películas mal traducidas donde el actor habla en un idioma diferente al audio.

—Tony, anda quiero terminar con las compras antes de viajar —dice la voz pero sus labios gesticulan algo diferente.—¡Anthony Masen levántate ahora! —me sobresalto, abro los ojos y miro a mi Eli tan hermosa como siempre mirándome ceñuda

—¿Y los chicos? —volteo hacia todos lados, el árbol está puesto pero ya no hay regalos debajo, se ve mas pequeño, ¿se encogió?, aunque viendo bien la decoración parece haber cambiado.

—Tony, en serio me estas preocupando. ¿Por qué miras la casa como si no la reconocieras? —se escucha realmente preocupada y trato de entender lo sucedido, parpadeo algunas veces y me ubico en el verdadero momento y en el espacio que estamos… Nuestros hijos están estudiando en la UCLA, sus parejas son maravillosas al igual que las familias de ellos, pero no hay Nathan, Ethan, Ammy, Sol, Jackie, Mark, Chad, no chicas embarazadas.

Suspiro y sonrío bobamente, cierro los ojos y elevo una plegaria dando las gracias por tan maravilloso sueño y deseando que se haga realidad…, dicen que los sueños en realidad son anhelos del corazón. Y yo anhelo esto, una gran y maravillosa familia.

—Ahora sonríes como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, creo que llamare al medico o te llevare al hospital.

—Tranquila mi amor, es sólo que he tenido el mejor de los sueños.

—¿Ah, si? Espero que sea realmente bueno para que te haya tenido tan profundamente dormido y que despertases tan desorientado.

—Te lo cuento y tu juzgas, aunque estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que es un maravilloso sueño —digo levantándome y abrazándola.

—Me lo contaras en el camino, ahora debo ir a recoger el pedio de los vestidos de las chicas, nos vestiremos en el hotel antes de ir a la playa a recibir el año, no puedo creer que tendremos a nuestros hijos y a sus parejas con nosotros, hubiera sido muy triste que ni Bella, ni Justin pudieran estar en navidad.

—Lo bueno que nuestros hijos son nobles y entendieron que ellos quisieran estar con su familia.

—Bueno, menos plática y más acción vamos que no queremos que se nos haga tarde.

La llevo al centro comercial y durante el camino le narro mi sueño, mi Eli emocionada llora de la emoción.

Como si se tratara de una boda y no de una despedida de año las mujeres se arreglan en una suite mientras que los hombres en otra.

Las mujeres se ven hermosas, Bella se sonroja cuando la halago de lo bien que le queda su vestido, y mi princesa hasta me modela, la imagino con la barriga del sueño y sonrío emocionado, Ella se verá hermosa. Y que decir de mi Eli, me deja sin aliento con su belleza y dulzura.

Cenamos en un restaurante cerca de la playa para el cual se necesita reserva con mucha antelación, o con un yerno con conexiones, en nuestro caso fue lo ultimo, de ahí caminamos por la playa hasta un lugar donde hay una bella decoración con mantas en la arena, antorchas champagne y flores.

Nos pusimos al día sobre su navidad y familia, ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacer una reunión familiar en la que estén Charlie junto con Patrick y Ellen, los padres de Justin.

El tiempo vuela entre risas y cuando menos pensamos era hora, hacemos la cuenta regresiva, brindamos y nos damos cada pareja el primer beso de este año, esta es nuestra realidad por ahora, nuestra pequeña familia, pero algún día se cumplirán nuestros sueños...

—¿Riendo solo de nuevo Tony? —ríe Eli mientras disfrutamos viendo los fuegos artificiales.

—Sólo estoy recordando mi hermosa, anhelando tener una navidad tanto o mas maravillosa que en mi sueño.

—Eso seria un sueño hecho realidad, muero por ser abuela, espero que pronto suceda.

—También yo, pero mientras llega la momento disfrutemos todo lo mejor de este año, porque el tiempo que se va no vuelve —afirmo mirando al horizonte.

—Y cuando el futuro llegue lo disfrutaremos también —beso su frente y la abrazo más fuerte.

No sé, si ese sueño se hará realidad pero ahora es una Anhelada Navidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, excepto Nathan y Lexie que son propiedad de Maya Masen Cullen . Este es Os ha participado en el concurso de Navidad 2014 del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autora es Tecupi.

 **Summary:** Cuando tienes lejos al amor de tu vida, la tristeza embarga tu ser, y más, en una fecha tan señalada como es la navidad. Un deseo a una estrella fugaz, puede hacer tu sueño realidad… (Personajes Jane & Nathan)

 **Deseo Concedido**

 **POV EDWARD**

El tiempo pasaba volando incluso cuando eras inmortal, ya estábamos en diciembre y se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, en la calle se olía el ambiente festivo, aunque aún quedaran un par de semanas.

La situación con los Cullen seguía estando tensa, aunque no habían vuelto a hacer ningún movimiento. Estaban siendo cautos y eso los hacía temibles. Por este motivo mi padre había enviado a Lexie y a Nathan a intentar averiguar que estaban tramando. En realidad, al único que le había pedido que fuera fue a Nathan, ya que con su don, podría

esconder su presencia, pero mi amiga se había ofrecido voluntaria para acompañarlo. Estar encerrada en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo la ahogaba, y más siendo un espíritu libre como era ella.

Esta misión, como la catalogó Emmet, tenía alicaídos a mis hermanos, Jane y Alec. Los dos fingían estar bien. Escondían sus pensamientos de mi don, pensando en cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, pero había momentos en que esos intentos de evadirme perdían fuerza y lograba penetrar las barreras. Alec lo llevaba mejor que Jane.

Me encontraba en las puertas del despacho de mi padre, aprovechando que las mujeres habían salido de compras y Alec había salido a cazar con Emmett. Podía oír la conversación con mis tíos.

— Pasa, Edward – dijo Aro sin que yo llamara a la puerta.

— Si estás reunido puedo volver más tarde, no tengo problema – dije abriendo la puerta

— Hijo, nosotros ya nos íbamos – dijo Marcus levantándose.

Salieron del despacho, dejándome en un cómodo silencio con mi padre.

— Tú dirás – rompió él el silencio.

— Son Jane y Alec – solté sin más – me preocupan, desde que Lexie y Nathan se marcharon a averiguar qué hacían los Cullen, están apagados, y ni siquiera tienen la posibilidad de dormir para desconectar.

— Ellos saben que es importante mantener vigilados a nuestros enemigos – dijo recostándose en su silla –, deberán aprender a vivir con ello, porque no será la primera ni la última vez que salgan.

— La que peor lo está pasando es Jane, Alec comprende que Lexie tenga que salir de vez en cuando, sean tres días o un año, por eso no se sorprendió cuando se ofreció voluntaria para acompañar a Nathan.

— Esa chica tiene agallas. El don de Nathan es muy útil para estos casos, por eso él es importante que vaya.

— Si, yo lo sé, pero a Jane le cuesta comprender eso, pero bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema.

Mi padre soltó una risita, no me gustaba andarme por las ramas y con él siempre acababa hablando de cualquier cosa.

— Verás, he pensado que ahora que se acerca la navidad, podríamos decorar el castillo.

— Como venimos haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

— Si, pero también podríamos hacer una fiesta, no sé. Algo que ayude a que Jane se distraiga. El otro día la pillé torturando con su don a varios animales antes de zampárselos.

— Así es mi pequeña revoltosa. Hablaré con tu madre y tus tías, a ver qué dicen ellas.

Me quedé hablando un poco más con mi padre y luego me fui a mi dormitorio, que se encontraba vacío, ya que mi pequeña estaba comprando junto a todas las mujeres. Si al menos pudiese dormir, me echaría una siesta hasta que ella volviera, pero en su lugar, me puse música en el Ipod, me acomodé en la cama y cerré mis ojos, es lo más cerca que estaría de poder dormir.

 **POV JANE**

Habíamos salido de compras, aprovechando el día nublado que hacía. Llevaba días pasándolo mal, sin realmente estar mal. Solo estaba triste, alicaída, y tenía ganas de torturar a cuanta persona o bicho viviente o no, se me pusiese por delante, por eso torturaba a los animales que encontraba por el bosque, luego me bebía su sangre, así no desperdiciaba nada. La causa de mi actual estado de ánimo, era Nathan. Mi padre le había mandado en una misión junto a Lexie. Debo admitir que al principio sentí unos celos terribles hacía ella, pensaba que quería quitarme a Nathan. Luego comprendí que ellos eran lo único que se tenían, pero hicieron falta una conversación con Edward, otra con Nathan y otra con la propia Lexie para que se quedara grabado en mi memoria.

— Jane, hija – me llamó la atención mi madre —. ¿Dónde andas?

— Perdón, estaba distraída – le puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida, por supuesto. Ante mi familia intentaba parecer que todo estaba genial, incluso tenía que esconder mis pensamientos de Edward, porque sabía que él se preocuparía por mí, de ahí que me escapara al bosque — ¿Qué decías?

— Que se acerca Navidad y hay que ir pensando que les regalamos a los hombres de la casa y a los principitos de mamá – rodé los ojos cuando mis tías la secundaron, el principito de mamá más joven era Collin y tenía 400 años – sé lo que estás pensando.

— ¿Y se puede saber que estoy pensando? – dije divertida – no sabía que también podías leer mentes.

— No, jovencita no puedo leer mentes, pero sé que estás pensando que es tontería que diga principitos de mamá cuando ya son bastante mayores para ello.

— ¿En serio que no sabes leer mentes?, porque era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

— No, no sé leer mentes, pero llevo contigo mucho tiempo, y ya conozco tus reacciones.

Desde que Bella se unió a la familia, hemos celebrado la navidad a bombo y platillo, antes no le prestábamos mucha atención, no poníamos decoración, ni había ninguna cosa especial. Pero desde que ella entró en nuestras vidas, todo cambió. Ahora los chicos se encargaban de ir al bosque a buscar el abeto más verde y grande que encontraran.

Nosotras decorábamos las estancias de nuestro hogar, y todos los 25 abríamos los regalos. Nuestro menú, a pesar de ser lo mismo, también era variado, pero solo ese día, teníamos en nuestra mesa, sangre de distintos animales.

Mi madre y mi tía, se encargaban de comprar los regalos de todos, y nosotras los suyos. Siempre nos sorprendían con lo que realmente queríamos, ellas decían que no, pero tenían un don muy especial, y era el ser madres y observadoras.

— Ve con Bella a comprar ropa, sobre todo pijamas, no sé qué hace pero se le rompen todos – no pude evitar reír,todos me miraron como si estuviera loca — ¿Qué es tan divertido?

— Nada, mamá. Dudo que sea Bella quien los rompa – por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi cuñada sonrojándose, lo que confirmaba mi teoría de que era Edward quien los rompía.

Me dirigí con Bella, hacía las tiendas de ropa, sería una tarde excepcional.

— Dile a mi hermano, que se contenga por las noches y no rompa tantos pijamas.

— No es su culpa.

— Es su culpa, por ser un impaciente – solté una risotada – en serio, y sed también un poco más silenciosos, que se os oye desde kilómetros.

— No es verdad.

— Para el oído humano no, pero el de los vampiros sí.

— Que vergüenza, ojala pudierais dormir.

— Si, a mí me vendría bien poder dormir – dije triste.

— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?, a mí no puedes engañarme – dijo como si fuera mi madre o una hermana mayor o lo que es mejor, mi mejor amiga.

— Lo estoy llevando, duele tenerlo lejos, pero sé que es por nuestro bien. Aunque no me gusta que fuera en estas fechas, todos estáis en pareja y yo no la tengo cerca.

— No sabemos cuándo volverá, pero estoy segura que si se lo pides a papa Noel, te lo traerá.

— Si no se come a los renos antes – las dos nos reímos por mi broma, y ojala fuera tan fácil.

— Al menos he servido para hacerte reír – dijo dándome un abrazo.

— Eres única – le respondí devolviéndole el abrazo pero no tan efusivamente – continuemos con las compras antes que se nos haga de noche.

Volvimos a casa cargadas con tropecientas mil bolsas de ropa, para todos y adornos navideños, todo estaba muy tranquilo, así que me fui a mi habitación a ordenar mis nuevas adquisiciones para luego dirigirme al bosque a romper árboles, rocas y torturar animalitos, esa era mi única forma de descargar mi mal humor.

Las semanas pasaron volando, seguía sin tener noticias de Nathan, se habían dejado los teléfonos aquí, para evitar ser descubiertos, así que no podía ponerme en contacto con ellos. Hoy era el día de decorar el castillo, solo faltaba una semana para navidad, las matriarcas de la familia ya tenían nuestros regalos, pero estaban guardados bajo llave en una cámara acorazada a prueba de vampiros. Mis primas y yo, habíamos ido a recoger el regalo para nuestras madres, los tenía guardados en mi dormitorio, al fondo de mi armario.

Como todos los años, teníamos preparado una foto de todos sus hijos para cada una, algunos dirían que sería una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que no envejecemos, pero nos gustaba esa tradición que se había instaurado desde que Bella llegó a nuestras vidas. Además de otros regalos más valiosos que pondríamos debajo del árbol.

Emmet y Felix, fueron este año los encargados de traer el árbol, ya lo teníamos en nuestro salón, y ahora los demás nos encargaríamos de decorarlo, la encargada de poner la estrella sería Bella ya que la habíamos relegado a sentarse en el sofá, mientras que con nuestra supervelocidad, decorábamos cada una de las habitaciones y por supuesto el árbol, en un cuarto de hora, teníamos toda la decoración, en su sitio y Edward con Bella enganchada a su espalda como un Koala, se encaramó a la pared para que su novia colocara la estrella.

Cuando esta estuvo en su lugar y Edward y Bella con los pies en el suelo, mi tío Cayo, encendió las luces del árbol.

Hubiera dado toda mi existencia porque Nathan estuviera aquí.

La cena de Nochebuena, se nos echó encima, en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi madre y mis tías, habían ido esta mañana a la carnicería a por nuestro alimento, además de comprar carne para Bella. Teníamos en el frigorífico la dotación mensual de sangre de animal para cada uno de nosotros, más aparte las raciones para esta noche. Nos habíamos puesto nuestras mejores galas para la apetitosa cena, la cubertería de plata estaba en la mesa, como cada veinticuatro de diciembre, aunque solo se usase uno de los servicios. Las señoras de la casa, así lo querían, pues así

se haría, porque si se enfadaban eran de armas tomar.

Se sirvió el primer plato, para Bella, un filete de rape con crema de champiñones a la menta, y para nosotros, un rica y apetitosa, copa de sangre de caballo. De segundo Bella tenía carrillada de ternera con crema de calabaza y nosotros, sangre de vaca, no estaba tan buena, pero se dejaba beber. Para el postre, Bella se comió una copa de tres chocolates

y nosotros tuvimos una copa, pero de sangre de oso, los que habían cazado, esa misma mañana alguno, de los chicos.

— Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser humano de nuevo y comer lo que ha comido Bella – dijo Emmet cuando nos reunimos todos delante de la chimenea, después de recoger la mesa – tenía muy buena pinta.

— También estaba muy bueno – declaró Bella sobándose la barriga – estoy llena.

— Nos hubiera servido con que Lexie estuviera aquí, y hubiera usado su don en nosotros – dijo mi primo Collin.

La mención de Lexie, causó una punzada en mi muerto corazón, porque me recordó que Nathan no estaba aquí. Los ojos de Edward y Bella, se fijaron en mí y yo les sonreí, una sonrisa más falsa que las monedas de tres euros y que por supuesto esa no me llegó a los ojos y ellos lo notaron, me conocían bastante bien.

Nuestro momento de tertulia pasó cuando Bella bostezó, y ella y Edward se retiraron para que mi cuñada descansara, en este momento la envidiaba, porque ella podía dormir y olvidar durante unas horas lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, yo intercepté a mi padre que pasaba por el pasillo y le di los regalos de mi madre y mis tías, para que los pusiera bajo el árbol. Acto seguido me di una ducha para cambiarme de ropa y me recosté en la cama para leer mi viejo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta. Perteneciente a la colección de libros de Shakespeare que me regalaron las navidades pasadas, era de las primeras ediciones.

Cuando amaneció, nos reunimos todos alrededor del árbol, había salido un día soleado, por lo que hasta el atardecer no podríamos salir, si no era al bosque. Emmet se encargó de repartir los regalos, parecía un niño, estaba ansioso.

Quedaban pocos regalos, entre ellos los de Emmet, Edward, Bella, mis padres, mis tíos y tías y él mío. Sabía que ese regalo no era Nathan porque era muy pequeño para que cupiera él. Emmet le paso el regalo a Edward, una colección de música de su época. A Bella un colgante con su inicial, que debió costar un dineral, porque era de oro blanco con diamantes.

A mi madre, además de la foto, donde aparecíamos, Alec, Edward, Bella y yo sonriendo, también un par de joyas que pertenecieron a Ana Bolena, que me costó conseguir, pero con un poco de persuasión y unos cuantos billetes morados, me hice con ellas. De haber podido mi madre hubiera llorado, Ana fue su amiga cuando aún era humana, y esas joyas, le trajeron recuerdos, alegres dijo ella, que no cambiaba la vida al lado de mi padre por su vida humana.

A la tía Didyma, además de su foto correspondiente, se le añadía un cuadro original de Francesco Zuccarrelli, uno de sus pintores favoritos, y que hizo unas pinturas para la familia en alguna ocasión.

Athenodora, además de su foto como sus dos cuñadas, recibió una escultura original de un escultor griego de su época, que además ella conocía. A mis primos les costó conseguir la dichosa figura, pero la persuasión vampírica facilito el trabajo.

A Cayo, le regalaron un juego de mesa llamado Risk, al parecer es un juego de estrategias y su mujer pensó que podría gustarle.

A Marcus, una colección de libros muy antiguos, estaban escritos en latín. A mi padre, un antiguo reloj de bolsillo, al parecer era uno de los primeros relojes de bolsillo que se fabricaron.

Cuando llegó mi turno, recibí un precioso guardapelo de oro, con dos fotos, una era una imagen de mis padres humanos y la otra de mis padres adoptivos, Aro y Sulpicia. Después de mi transformación nunca supe que fue de mis padres. A Emmet le habían comprado unos juegos para la consola, lo dicho era un niño con muchas décadas encima.

Salí al bosque, necesitaba respirar aire puro, un eufemismo como una catedral, nosotros no necesitamos oxígeno para sobrevivir, pero en este momento la naturaleza era una vía de escape. Oí, pasos que se acercaban, y enseguida supe que era Edward, mi querido hermano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, a lo que yo me encogí de hombros — ¿No te ha gustado tú regalo?

— Sí, ¿por qué no tendría que gustarme? – le miré por primera vez.

— Porque no lo llevas puesto, por ejemplo – dijo sentándose a mi lado, en el tronco de un árbol caído, más bien derribado por mí.

— No quiero perderlo y lo he dejado en mi habitación.

— ¿Y que haces aquí tan sola?

— Pensar.

— ¿Es por Nathan? – asentí no había caso en seguir ocultándolo. – Sabes que era necesario que fuera, no te tortures.

— No me torturo, sé que es importante que fuera, su don le hace Imprescindible para esta clase de misión, es solo que lo echo de menos y además se junta con estas fiestas, ya se me pasará — si fuera humana podría atribuirle estos cambios de humor, al periodo como le ocurría a Bella.

— No me lo recuerdes – ups, había dejado entrar a Edward en mis pensamiento. – Es una tortura, cuando está en sus días.

 **POV NATHAN**

Habíamos salido a investigar que estaban haciendo nuestros enemigos, desde la última agresión, no habían vuelto a pronunciarse y Aro estaba intranquilo, así que me pidió que fuera. Lexie se apuntó a acompañarme, desde que nos juntamos con los Vulturis, hacíamos escapadas a distintas partes del mundo, cada vez me costaba más hacerlas, ahora que estaba conociendo a Jane más profundamente, pero sé que para Lexie eran importantes, era un espíritu libre y permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar la agobiaba.

— Romeo, deja de soñar despierto – me dijo Lexie, estábamos volviendo a casa y habíamos parado a cazar.

— Déjame en paz, ¿O te tengo que recordar cómo estás mirando últimamente a Alec? – le dije en tono burlón.

— Yo no miro a Alec de ninguna manera.

Dicho eso, se alejó y ya no me habló hasta que terminamos de cazar. Continuamos nuestro camino hasta nuestra nueva casa, la guarida de los Vulturis. Al llegar los que estaban por allí nos saludaron efusivamente, el interior estaba decorado como años anteriores. Y en el árbol, quedaban dos regalos, con nuestros nombres. Lexie tiró de mí cuando vio que me había quedado parado en mitad de la sala, y nos dirigimos al despacho de Aro, donde sabíamos que lo encontraríamos.

Y no nos equivocábamos, lo encontramos allí junto a sus hermanos. Tras contarles lo poco que habíamos descubierto, nos acompañaron hasta el salón, donde acababan de reunirse Sulpicia, Athenodora y Didyma.

— Entonces es cierto que ya habéis llegado – dijo Sulpicia encerrándonos en un abrazo a Lexie y a mí.

— Nos lo ha dicho Collin, pero no nos lo creíamos y hemos venido a cerciorarnos – secundó Didyma.

— Acabamos de llegar, hemos estado reunidos con Aro – les explicó Lexie.

— Ya que estáis aquí, tener vuestros regalos.

Athenodora, nos entregó el paquete correspondiente a cada uno y lo abrimos sin demora. En mis manos tenía un Ipod, último modelo. Me alegré un montón, el anterior se había roto. Lexie, tenía un camafeo con su cara esculpida. Ambos dimos las gracias y las mujeres nos dejaron partir para descansar. Pero lo que menos quería era descansar, quería

encontrar a Jane, para desearle una feliz navidad.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Jane? – le pregunté a Bella que en ese momento salía de su habitación.

— Ya estáis aquí – grito abrazándome — ¿Estáis bien?¿No os ha atacado nadie?

— Bella estamos bien, no nos ha atacado nadie, tampoco es que nos fueran a hacer mucho daño.

— También es verdad – dijo sonrojándose, era algo típico en ella – Jane está en el bosque, Edward está con ella, si sigues el rastro los encontraras, no pueden haber ido muy lejos.

Tras despedirme de Bella, corrí en dirección al bosque, capté la esencia de Jane, inconfundible para mi olfato y seguí el rastro, conforme iba acercándome, usé mi don para esconder mi aroma.

— Ya verás que pronto vuelve – oí la voz de Edward – no tienes que estar triste

— No recuerdo mucho de mi vida como humana, así que no sé si era muy sentimental. La cuestión es que lo echo de menos.

— Es lógico, yo también echaría de menos a Bella si tuviera que marcharse, o bien ella o bien yo.

— Sabes, le hice caso a Bella, pedí un deseo anoche, que vi una estrella fugaz, desee que Nathan estuviera aquí el día de hoy. Y no se ha cumplido.

"Edward, estoy aquí no le digas nada, quiero darle una sorpresa", me comuniqué con Edward usando su don, capté un asentimiento de su parte, señal de que me había escuchado.

— ¿Y quien te dice a ti que no se haya cumplido? – menudo traidor, ahora le dirá que estoy aquí.

— No se ha cumplido, porque deseé que estuviera con nosotros mientras abríamos los regalos.

Era momento de intervenir, así que me acerqué todo lo sigilosamente posible a ella, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— La estrella tardó en encontrarme y por eso no he llegado antes – susurré.

— Edward, ¿un vampiro se puede volver loco? – Edward se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, ¿por qué?

— Porque oigo la voz de Nathan en mi cabeza – decidí dejar se usar mi don, a ver si se daba cuenta que estaba detrás

– y ya hasta huelo su aroma.

— Entonces yo veo visiones – dijo Edward comenzando a reír.

— No estás bien – le dijo Jane a su hermano, y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír al ver la cara que puso la pequeña diablilla.

— No, en serio, mira, estoy viendo a Nathan ahora mismo – continuaba Edward mirándome.

— No digas tonterías, me voy a cazar.

— Dirás a torturar animalitos más bien.

— Lo que sea – Jane se estaba internando en el bosque cuando hablé.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?.

— No, Edward quiero estar sol… — se quedó a media frase cuando se giró y me vio – Nathan, eres tú, no estoy loca.

— No estás loca, soy yo en carne y hueso, metafóricamente hablando.

Se lanzó sobre mí para darme un fuerte abrazo y ambos caímos al suelo, pero no nos importó. Edward comenzó a alejarse entre risas, no estaba seguro pero me pareció escuchar un "no hagáis cochinadas" o algo parecido, pero estaba tan perdido abrazando a Jane que me importó un pimiento lo que dijo.

— No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos – me dijo mientras nos poníamos de pie.

— Yo también, pero ya estoy aquí – todavía no habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, pero eso se iba a terminar, en este momento — aprovechando que estamos a solas y en la naturaleza quiero preguntarte algo.

— Tú dirás

— Jane, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Ya lo somos – me dijo incrédula.

— Quiero decir formalmente. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Sí, claro que sí – nos fundimos en un tierno beso, estaba deseando hacerle esa pregunta desde que la conocí hace meses cuando llegamos con los Vulturis.

— Feliz Navidad, hermosa – dejé un beso en su frente.

— Feliz Navidad – me respondió.

Y sin más palabras nos internamos en el bosque, para estar solos y alejados de la familia, aunque no hiciéramos nada más allá que darnos unos besos, queríamos estar solos y disfrutar de nuestras primeras horas como novios, y en ese castillo atestado de vampiros metiches, no tendríamos privacidad. Sin lugar a dudas, esta se había convertido en la mejor navidad


End file.
